One Thousand
by Kemi xx
Summary: "Did you know that if you fold a thousand paper cranes, your wish will be granted?" - Japan tries to understand his newfound situation after World War II.  Hints of AsaKiku, AmericaxJapan,ChinaxJapan, if you look really hard.


Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine.

* * *

It has been a while since Japan's been reminded of that legend.

Once reminded he goes back to his home, opens his dusty closet of some sort, and tries to find something amongst the small trinkets that he put away so many years ago. He comes across many things, unopened presents and get-well gifts, accessories and memories of long ago. He ignores them all, opens many boxes and books, and finally, finds them.

Numerous sheets of perfectly square and differently colored paper stacked and wrapped up carefully. They have collected dust sitting in the closet and he blows on them and watches the dust scatter and fly.

Sitting down at his work desk he sweeps all other work to the side, picking up a pen when it is sent clattering to the ground. There is much work to do and papers to sign, but Japan just can't be bothered right now and has better things to do, although they are not exactly things that need attention. Setting the paper down on the desk he carefully removes the wrapping, folds it neatly in to a square and places it by his paperwork. He tries to remember the steps to making the paper-folded bird and surprisingly it comes easily to him, almost as if he has spent the last month folding these cranes regularly. And he has, in all technicalities.

He sits there for a while, his fingers moving delicately as he dutifully continues, folding and opening and flipping. When a small pile has accumulated he stops and stretches, giving his sore muscles relief. It is February and the weather is not kind to an old man like him, the cold seeping in to his bones and making them ache. He then picks himself up off of the chair and decides to continue things in his kotatsu. As soon as he sits down he pulls the heavy covers over his lap and starts peeling a mandarin orange, his dog already content in the covers of the blanket.

It is only when he's finished eating the orange he remembers the cranes. Berating himself for getting distracted he walks over to the desk, gathering the cranes and the paper together and bringing them over to the kotatsu.

* * *

America comes to visit every so often, always bringing gifts from his home and having many things to say. Japan just listens and agrees with whatever he says because it's easier than getting angry, or trying to prove him wrong. While America is young and carefree he is the nation responsible for Japan's injuries. Japan is not stupid or slow and he knows that America is only here because he feels bad.

The guilt in the young one's eyes are overwhelming so Japan lets him continue with whatever he wishes, accepting the small gifts and playing along with the friendly banter. The gifts end up in his closet, unopened and rejected.

Other nations have come and gone, bringing him small things as condolences, and filled with hopes of starting anew. He decorates the flowers that Germany brought in his study room, even remembers to water them every day. Italy still brings pasta to him, freshly cooked or not at all. When it is the latter he barges his way in to Japan's home and cooks it for everybody, which is usually just Italy, Germany, his dog, and himself.

England and Japan write to each other, something casual and relaxing to do. England has even visited once but he stormed off a few minutes after, face red and yelling something amongst the lines of: _"I didn't do it for you, it's because it's more convenient for me…" _Then he said something about an_ urgent meeting _and fled the scene. Japan then smiled, because he knew that England would be back in time for spring, when the cherry blossoms would be in bloom.

He and France discuss the topic of fashion and food a lot, now that Japan is starting his way to become a 'peaceful' country. Japan has no need to focus on being strong anymore, _(becauseheisn'tallowed) _so he immerses himself in different cultures like he used to back then, but analyzes rather than copy.

He has heard no word from China or Korea, and he likes to keep his mind off of that thought, doesn't like to think about how they must hate him.

* * *

He brings the folded paper cranes to the hospital, stuffed in to a small bag. He places the bag by the room entrance and leaves the area quickly and without making the slightest of noises.  
There has been much progress since the last time he came, and although they looked nowhere close to one thousand, he was proud of the girl and her friends.

World meetings have always been necessary, but never have they been this awkward and stifling. America makes sure to stick close to Japan and in turn Japan is thankful for the protection; it is neither overprotective nor unprotective, and he is trying hard to start a conversation while also including Japan.

Things end well with promises of better relationships. China still does not look at him.

* * *

Author's Note: A Kotatsu is a piece of furniture in Japan, where it's basically like a four-legged square table with blankets and inside there's a heat source that can warm up the inside.

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry about the layout, I don't understand how to space stuff on this site.. It would be great if anybody could teach me!


End file.
